Big Time Little Sisters
by guardianranger
Summary: Meet Asia and Katie little sisters to logan,carlos,kendall and james. Their life won't ever be the same-they have to start a new life-with their brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:Asia Diamond:Part I

**_Name: Asia Helia Diamond_**

**_Parents:Deceased_**

**_Adopted by the Knights._**

**_Siblings:4-Carlos-17, Logan-16, James-16,Kendall-16 and Katie-11 years old_**

_Asia and James Diamond actually didn't come into the Knight's life-until the death of their dad-Henry Diamond who had custody of them. They never knew their mom-Brooke Diamond-she just disppeared when Asia was a baby._

_Asia is the little sister to big time rush and katie knight._

_Jennifer Knight is no longer in the pictures anymore._

_Asia had called her brothers-after her adopted father-(Mr. Peter Knight) had fallen asleep drunk._

_Logan,Carlos, james and Kendall were just finishing their dance movements at a concert._

_They hurried to their dressing rooms to get changed._

_Cell-phones ringing off the hook._

_Carlos being the first one done-grabbed the cell-phone on the counter._

_"Hello! Who is calling?"asked Carlos who was calling at 9:00pm at night._

_"Carlos! What are you doing?"asked Kendall walking out of his dressing room area._

_Carlos mouthed was wide open now. He races towards James. "Something is wrong with Asia"shouted Carlos._

_James, Kendall and Logan frozed in their spots._

_"Carlos, Hand me the phone"said James._

_Asia knows deep down her brothers-had to know what's been going on in the house. _

_"Asia! Carlos something is wrong"said kendall speaking over James who was on the phone._

_"Can you come home?"asked Asia wanting her brothers home at the moment._

_James looks at his brothers and bandmates in the face. "Asia wants to know if we can come home?"asked James looking at his friends._

_Kendall wants to know if katie was with Asia. "Is katie with you?"asked kendall._

_"Please! Just come home"cried Asia into the phone._

_"Asia, Is katie ok?"asked kendall._

_Before anyone could say anything-Mr. Peter Knight came charging into Asia's bedroom (half drunk). "What in the hell do you think your doing?"yelled Peter angrily._

_Asia looks at Mr. Knight in the face-she stands up now. "I'm tired of you beating/and sharving Katie and I"yelled Asia angrily._

_Peter Knight was furious right now. "How dare you little bastard-after all I did for you and your brother"shouted Peter._

_(James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan) could hear the yelling going on the other side of the phone._

_"You didn't do anything! Jennifer Knight was the one who took us in"shouted Asia angrily._

_"Your the reason why my ex-wife left me to raise the two of you girls. Your also the reason why your birth parents didn't want you either"answered Peter._

_"Your the reason why Katie has a broken wrist"answered Asia._

_Peter grabs Asia-threw her down on the bed._

_Took his belt off-to beat the crap out of Asia._

_"Stop! I'm begging you"cried Asia._

_After at least getting 60 marks appearing on Asia-sore backside now. _

_Mr. Peter Knight left the house._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:Part II-Katie Knight

**_Name: Katie Rose Knight_**

**_Age: 11 years old_**

**_Siblings: 4 adopted ones. One is blood related-Kendall Knight._**

_Mr. Peter Knight has been arrested after getting into a bar fight._

_James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan came charging into the house-in finding their sisters._

_"Katie!"shouted kendall who was worried._

_"Asia!"shouted James who was more worried._

_katie appears out of nowhere-with an ice pack in her hands. "katie! Where's Asia?"asked Carlos._

_"Asia can't get up-not what he did to her"answered Katie putting the ice pack back into the fridge._

_James and Logan racing upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Katie looks at her other two brothers who were still in the family room area. "He gotten arrest yesterday at a bar"answered Katie._

_(Knocked on the doorway)._

_James and Logan shocked in what they saw on Asia's sore backside._

_"Asia,We are going to take you away from here"answered logan taking a picture on his cell-phone._

_Asia is being carried downstairs by James wrapped in a blanket._

_On the couch were 4 people._

_"Who are you people? No you can't take away our sisters they need us"shouted James angrily._

_Katie was sitting on Kendall's lap._

_Mikayla Hightower stood up. "My uncle and dad are giving you 4 boys custody of your sisters"answered Mikayla feeling bad-in not stopping anything to the two girls._

_Logan, Kendall,James and Carlos shocked of the news given._

_"Still doesn't explain who you are?"asked carlos pointing it out._

_"I used to babysit Katie and Asia. I was worried when the two girls stop coming to school. Have an adopted sister who is the same age as Katie"answered Mikayla._


	3. Chapter 3

New Home:Part I

_Asia had awaken up (had a panic attack) not knowing where she was at first. Gotten up to investiagate where she was-noticed was in one of her brother bedroom. "James, sure likes to look perfect"murmured Asia walking into the apartment._

_Katie was coming out from (Kendall's bedroom) where she slept the night._

_Asia sees Katie. "Where are we?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_"Logan,Kendall,James and Carlos now have custody of us, we are living at Palm Woods where they live at"answered Katie._

_Aisa nods her head._

_Movement on the couch._

_Katie pulls the covers back little bit._

_Asia sees that her brother is laying down on the couch-asleep. She feels his forehead at the moment. Grabs the blanket off of him-and turns the fan on high._

_James felt something moving the blanket off of him. Felt something cold on him, he opens his eyes._

_Asia and Katie were staring at him in the face._

_"Why! Did you take the blanket off?"asked James sitting up now._

_"You were burning up like a raccoon"answered Asia._

_katie goes towards the fridge to see what there was to eat. "Are the others asleep?"asked katie._

_Asia goes over to help make breakfast for her brothers._

_"We are right here"answered Kendall walking out one of the bedrooms._

_Logan and Carlos following Kendall out of one of the bedrooms._

_Sees both of the girls making breakfast._

_"Girls! You didn't have to make us breakfast"exclaimed Carlos pointing it out._

_Asia and Katie looked at each other in the face._

_"We had no choice but to survived on our own"answered Asia who shugs her shoulders._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

No! Big Time Little Sister isn't base or anything like on story-of Healing the wounds ok.

I'm not copying the author who wrote the story ok.

It is base on a story-I have written before-which was called Second Chances-for some reason I have deleted the story by accident.

I'm rewritting the story-which is called Big Time Little Sisters.

(Characters who were in the Seconds Chances story)

Shields Family Members-who had adopted Asia Diamond-who was kidnapped and brought to Florida.

Camille Roberts who was kidnapped and raped by Asia's adopted father: Peter knight.

So! Don't accused me in writing something that is similar to Healing the Wounds ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Gustavo And Kelly:Part I

_James, Logan,Carlos and Kendall had some explaining to to with Gustavo telling him about their two little sisters who were at the apartment at the moment._

_Gustavo comes storming into the apartment-then frozed in seeing two unknown people in the place. "DOGS! Explain why you have two extra people here?"demanded Gustavo._

_Kelly watching everything going on at the moment._

_Katie Knight and Asia Diamond frozed in what they doing. They were used to people saying or yelling at them._

_Carlos was the only at the apartment-when Gustavo came by their home. He texted the others to let them know. "Gustavo! We didn't know what else to do with our sisters"answered Carlos._

_Gustavo gives an angry look towards the girls sitting on the couch-watching television. "That's what you have your parents for to look after them"yelled Gustavo._

_Asia murmurs something out loud. "Ya! Some parents who left us to strave to death"mumured Asia._

_Gustavo does the only thing he could think of at the moment, just as the other boys came racing into the apartment with bags of groceries. He smacks Asia across the butt hard-which was still being healed by the beating by Mr. knight._

_Asia cries out. "Stop! Please don't hit me"cried Asia._

_"Gustavo!"answered kelly smacking her boss on the head._

_james races towards his sister-who was crying-and carries her into the bedroom-they were sharing-because of the nightmares-that Asia ends up getting at night._

_"Gustavo! katie and Asia are here-because our mom is dead, they been on their own-since our dad left"said Kendall angrily._

_Gustavo mouth wide open. "Why didn't you say something?"asked Gustavo._

_James pokes his head out of the bedroom doorway. "Logan or Katie! Can you get the first aide kit?"asked james._

_Katie get's the first aide kit and heads into the bedroom._

_Logan,Kendall and Carlos weren't happy with this situation to begin with at all with Gustavo._

_Kelly sees the angry look on the boys faces. "Gustavo! Think the boys need some time with Katie and Asia for a couple days"answered Kelly giving Gustavo an angry look in the face._

_Author's Note: Wishing everyone a happy holidays with their families members._


	6. Chapter 6

Gustavo and Kelly:Part II

_The boys weren't too happy with Gustavo right now, not wanting their little sisters to see their angry look at the moment._

_"We should have told Gustavo about Katie and Asia situation"answered Logan pointing it out to his bandmates,friends and brothers in the face._

_"Hello! Gustavo, we have two little sisters who were left alone, since the death of my mom"answered Kendall throwing his hands up in the air._

_(At the mention of their sisters) being said._

_"We should have done something sooner"answered james who was worried about both of his little sisters._

_"Assuming Asia and Katie are still asleep in their bedrooms?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_James nods his head. "Asia was still sounded asleep in my bed"answered James getting a funny look from his friends/bandmates/brothers in the face._

_(Katie comes walking into the kitchen) sits down in front of her brothers. "So what are your plans for today? I know you have to go to work"answered katie._

_"Actually we have the day off"answered Logan._

_"We could do some shopping, seeing you girls don't have much to begin with"answered kendall._

_Katie shugs her shoulders._

_(Asia comes slowly walking into the hallway) sees her brothers sitting down on the two neon couches in the apartment. She overheard that part being said. "We don't need anymore stuff"answered Asia who was standing there._

_"Asia! You hardly have anything clothes to wear to begin with"answered Carlos._

_Aisa shugs her shoulders. "It's ok, there's no need to waste your money on us girls"answered Asia walking towards the kitchen area of the apartment._

_Katie looks at her brothers in the face. "bastard of the father of ours-put most of our things into a fire"answered katie._


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped: Part I

_It has been several days since Asia Diamond has been kidnapped right in front of Carlos and Katie knight._

_Carlos blaming himself that Asia has been kidnapped when gotten hit in the head._

_katie Knight wasn't doing so well at the moment, she thinks it's her fault that Asia was taken too._

_Kendall, James and Logan have been trying every day to find Asia whose been missing for the past 3 weeks now._

_Gustavo getting irrated that the dogs haven't been working as many hours, he is talking to them right now. "DOGS! If you don't work, I don't get paid"shouted Gustavo._

_Kelly was there shaking her head-she knows it's not easy right now-with Asia missing for the past 3 weeks. "Gustavo! The boys need more time"answered Kelly._

_Gustavo glares at the boys in the face-who weren't really paying attention to anything he was saying to them at the moment. "More time for what?"shouted Gustavo._

_Katie comes walking into the kitchen area of the apartment,tears were coming down her face. "More time to find my missing sister"answered katie tears coming down her face._

_Kendall races towards his little sister hugging her around the shoulders. "Katie! We will find her"answered Kendall._

_James hasn't said anything for the past 2 weeks now-not since Asia gone missing._

_Carlos paces back and forth in the apartment, he turns towards his friends in the face. "It's my fault-I shouldn't have taken Katie and Asia out of the apartment"cried Carlos._

_"Carlos! It's not your fault, you didn't know would get hit in the head"answered Logan standing up now._

_(Florida) area_

_Asia Diamond had awaken up in a hospital had no memories on how she gotten here. Open her eyes saw people in the room. "Please! Don't hurt me"cried Asia shaking alot._

_Danielle Caine,Amy Grey,Lisa Delko, Mackenzie Sanders and Alexander Stokes were also kidnapped by the same people-who had kidnapped Asia Diamond (meaning her adopted father) was involved with. He ended up getting shot in the head-by a group of cops._

_Danielle Caine and Lisa Delko had stayed behind to make sure Asia was ok. They been visiting for the past several days at the moment, with Seth Shields-an officer who works in Orlando,Florida-where they were found._

_"I will let Seth know that Asia is awake"answered Lisa exiting the hospital room in a flash of lightening. Lisa is the adopted daughter to Detective Eric Delko-age 14 years old._

_Danielle Caine is the adopted daughter to Detective Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade Police Department. "Asia! Do you remember anything before being brought here to Florida?"asked Danielle who was worried._

_Asia shakes her head. "I don't remember"answered Asia._

_Seeing that Seth Shields was the one who had rescued Asia (Diamond) in the mission in finding the others kids whose parents were police officers._

_Seth Shields walked in with some other members of his family. He had already talked to his brothers in adopting Asia-after finding out she doesn't have any family members-at the moment._

_"Asia! I'm Seth Shields was one of the police officers who rescue you from the kidnapped people. Do you know any of the kidnappers?"asked Seth who was worried._

_Cory and Jason Shields were with their brother in the hospital room-visiting the girl who was rescued like 4 days ago, with no memories._

_Asia starts to shake. "My adopted father-he was the one who gotten shot in the head, I don't know anything else"cried Asia shaking alot._

_Seth excuses himself a moment speaks to Detective Horatio Caine who comes to see the girl. "Detective! Is there anyway my brothers and I can adopt this girl? From what Asia told us that her adopted father-was one of the kidnappers who gotten shot in the head, she doesn't have anyone else"answered Seth._

_Horatio Caine smiles at the group-from what his daughter has told him about this little girl-who had taken most of the beating. He nods his head towards the Shields Family Members. "I will make sure to process the papers for you boys"answered Horatio._

_(3 days later) _

_Asia was brought to the estate of the Shields Home in Winters Park, Florida._

_She had already met Cory and Jason Shield at the hospital, will meet the others._

_Cory Shields was the assistant manager at Disneyworld.-age 22_

_Jason Shields was a dancing instructor-age 22_

_Seth Shields-an police officer-age 22_

_Joshua Shields was a guide dog instructor-20_

_Sky Shields was a dancing instructor also-26_

_Bryan Shields-age 18_

_Jayden Shields-age 18_

_Aaron Carson-age 17-friends with Danielle Caine and Lisa Delko_

_Issac Shields-age 24-cousin_

_Gregory Shields-age 21-Cousin_

_Flynn Summers-age 18-guard_

_Francis Summers-age 19-guard_

_Hayden Summers-age 21-guard_

_Asia was showen to a suite which would be her new home now, she didn't have many clothes with her. She turns towards her new family members. "Thanks! You didn't have to go this much trouble"answered Asia sitting down on the bed._

_Cory looks at his brother Jason in the face, seeing Seth was working on something with some of his friends and brothers._

_"It's no problem, welcome into the Shield family"answered Jason._

_Asia looks around her bedroom room. "Thanks! Is there anything to eat?"asked Asia._

_"Sure! Why don't we see what there is in the kitchen"answered Cory holding out his hands out towards his new little sister now._

_Asia slowly takes hand-seeing one of her eyes is blind-due getting beaten up._

_Down in the kitchen area, Asia gotten to meet the others members of the Shields Family Members and some people she hasn't met yet. Back up a little up in seeing more strangers she hasn't met yet._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Asia steps back a little bit-in her new life in Winter Parks,Florida-where she would be living with the Shields Family Members._

_Cory and Jason Shields saw the scared look on their adopted sister face._

_"Sorry! We didn't mean to bring people you haven't met yet,Asia"answered Jason apolognizing._

_Aisa nods her head at her two brothers in the face. "It's ok, I'm just surprised there's alot of people in the kitchen"answered Asia._

_Cory introduces Asia to those who were in the kitchen. "Issac,Sky,Joshua,Bryan and Jayden Shields"answered Cory pointing to the rest of the Shields Clan._

_Jason points towards the other people sitting down at the counter of the kitchen area. "Hayden,Francis,Gregory and Flynn Summers they are our good friends of ours and your personal guards if we have to travel"answered Jason pointing to the 4 members of the Summers Clan._

_Seth Shields came walking in with Danielle Caine,Lisa Delko and two dogs who followed their masters into the kitchen._

_"Seth! Didn't you have to work?"asked Hayden Summers drinking some water._

_Seth shakes his head he looks at his brothers in the face. "We need to talk in private,Asia want you to meet JD the haskie dog and Logie the black lab they now belong to you"answered Seth pointing to the two dogs laying down now on the floor of the kitchen._

_Asia nods her head-knowing new family members have something important to talk about without her around at the moment. "Can I take JD and Logie out for a walk?"asked Asia._

_Hayden goes with Asia along with the two dogs outside on their private beach._

_"Seth! What is it you wanted to talk to us about in private?"asked Jason who was wondering._

_"Does it have to do with our adopted sister not remembering?"asked Joshua who was wondering._

_Danielle nods her head. "Yes on both accounts,we didn't think it was a good idea for Asia to know about her background information until she get's better and remembers"answered Danielle._

_Seth hands out the information to his brothers in their private office._

_"Wait you aren't serious? That Peter Knight the father of katie and Kendall knight was the one who kidnapped Asia in the first place. But! Why kidnapped Asia not this kids?"asked Bryan pointing it out._

_"Peter Knight is the adopted father to a Asia and James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia who are in a band called Big Time Rush along with Kendall Knight"answered Lisa Delko._

_"James,logan,kendall and carlos the four of them gotten custody over their two little sisters-after finding out what Peter Knight was doing to the girls after his wife died several years ago with cancer"answered Seth looking at his brothers with a worry look._

_Shields Clan looked at each other in the face._

_"So what do we do now?"asked Bryan who was wondering._

_"Asia doesn't even remember anything in what happen after being in the hospital for at least 2 days"answered Cory pointing it out._

_Danielle Caine looks at her friends in the face. "My dad is informing the family of Asia in California to let them know that Asia has been found"answered Danielle._

_(California) in the studio._

_Kaite ended going with the boys to the studio so they could do their business._

_Gustavo doesn't really doesn't understand-what they have been going through right now._

_(Detective Horatio Caine arrived to Palmwoods then arrived at the studio) looking for the family of Asia at the moment._

_Gustavo yells something out."No! You aren't leaving here until get it right"shouted Gustavo._

_James,Logan,Kendall and Carlos were getting very tired they haven't slept in several hours._

_"Gustavo! I gotta go"shouted Carlos racing out of the recording studio into the bathroom area._

_Katie comes into the recording studio. "There's a strange man-in the hallway"answered katie hiding behind her brothers._

_Gustavo,Kelly, the rest of the boys including Katie comes into the hallway._

_"Hello! How may we help you?"asked Kelly._

_"Get out of my studio"shouted Gustavo._

_Carlos comes out of the bathroom, notices that the person was wearing sunglasses and a gun. "Your a cop right?"Asked Carlos._

_Horatio Caine nods his head. "I'm looking for the family members whose father happens to be Peter Knight"answered Horatio._

_Katie starts to cry._

_Kendall,James,Carlos and Logan stand up now._

_"What do you want with that bastard of our dad? Who beat our little sisters up"demanded Kendall and Logan at once._

_"Information that a Peter Knight was shot in the head-who was involved in kidnapping-Danielle Caine-my daughter, Mackenzie Sanders-my niece,Lisa Delko-a co workers niece-Alexander Stokes a friend of my in Las Vegas and Asia Diamond"answered Horatio Caine said out loud._

_Mouths were wide open with shocked._

_"Say that name again?"Asked James._

_"Asia Diamond was found beaten up pretty badly with no memories, she is living with her adopted family members in Florida"answered Horatio telling the group this._

_James faints of the news._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_It's been a few days since the news of Asia being alive._

_James Diamond was happy that his sister was found,what he wasn't happy about-that Asia doesn't know him or the others members._

_"James! We will get Asia to remember us"answered Kendall pointing it out._

_James glares at his brothers in the face. "How are we supposed to do that? Go up to Asia adopted family members-say to them-we are related to my little sister who has no memories"shouted James angrily._

_"Asia adopted family members know we have been searching for the last 5 months for her. At least they had a cop who told us the news"answered Logan pointing it out to his friends._

"_We don't know where Asia is in Florida"said Carlos pointing it out._

_"Then we do charity or concerts in Florida"answered James._

_Katie comes walking into the apartment smiling at her brothers._

_James,Logan,Kendall and Carlos looking up at their little sisters._

_"Katie! Reason your smiling?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Katie shows them some information on the computer. "Did some research on where Asia might be at"answered Katie sitting down on the couch._

_Reading very little information on the computer._

_That Asia (last name unknown) meaning her birth parents. Has been adopted into the Shields household a couple days ago._

_"Detective Caine, He's from Miami Florida. Asia must be there"answered James getting up from the couch._

_Logan digging further-typing away on the computer._

_Jason,Sky,Cory,Seth(police officer) who found Asia kidnapped with along of others,Joshua,Bryan,Jayden and Issac Shields are members of the Shields-management/corportation and etc._

_(Orlando, Florida)_

_Danielle Caine,Lisa Delko,mackenzie sanders,Dylan Taylor,Thomas Brown and Alexander Stokes were with Asia (Shields) at Seaworld._

_Where Cory Shields is an assistant manager there. Hayden Summers being a dolphin trainer as a part time job._

_Asia Shields was walking one of her dogs-she had gotten from her new friends-since one of her eyes is blind-from getting beaten up while being kidnapped._

_Hayden waves towards the crowd sitting down in the stands._

_Danielle,Lisa,Mackenzie,Dylan,Thomas,Alexander and Asia were just leaving the dolphin and whale show-when a two groups of reporters came towards them-flashing pictures._

_Asia hiding behind Danielle and Lisa-doesn't understand what is going on at the moment. "I don't understand what's going on here"answered Asia shaking again._

_One of the reporters-grabbed Asia by the wrist and pulled her out from behind the others kids. "Smile for us"said the reporter._

_Asia does the only thing at the same-kicks at the reporter in the leg. "Let me go"shouted Aisa._

_Reporter almost drops the camera on the floor. _

_"Zelda! You really shouldn't have done that to the heir of the Shields Corporatation"answered another reporter shaking their heads._

_Zelda turns angrily towards her camera man in the face. "Do your math-the Shields Corporation doesn't have a girl in their family-it's just boys. This girl I recongized her-she's the sister of James Diamond of big time rush"answered Zelda._

_Asia Shields has no idea what the reporters are talking about. "Please! Just leave me alone"begged Asia._

_Zelda turns back towards Asia starts to step towards her. "Come on give me some details here, girl"answered Zelda._

_Danielle Caine saids something into an earpiece. "We need some back-up here, reporters know about Asia"answered Danielle._

_4 seconds later Jason, Seth and Cory Shields raced towards the group standing there._

_Asia races towards her brothers-hides behind them-shaking again._

_"Hayden! Take Asia home right now"answered Cory._

_Hayden out of her uniform-takes a hold of Asia and races of the seaworld entrance in a flash of lightening._

_Zelda was being question by the group still standing there. _

_"Give any reason not to press charges against you?"threaten Jason Shields angrily._

_Zelda looking scared now._

_The other reporters know when not to get Shields Corporation angry at them._

_"How did you get information about Asia background? To let you our adopted sister has no memories when she was kidnapped by her step-father"snapped Lisa Delko._

_Zelda shakes her head. "I'm not telling you"answered Zelda stepping away from the group._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Hayden Summers had taken Asia back to the Shields estate after the scene at seaworld._

_Aisa was pretty shaken up due to the incident-didn't understand what was going on at the moment._

_Hayden came upstair to check on Asia-who refused to eat anything. Hayden was worried through-wasn't sure what to help the girl._

_Heard footsteps downstairs, Hayden went downstairs to check out the source._

_Flynn Summers had gotten the news in what happen at Seaworld, came towards his sister who was coming down the stairs. "Hayden! Heard the news-how's Aisa doing?"asked Flynn who was worried._

_Hayden cries into her brother's shoulders. "How am I supposed to help Asia out? She wouldn't even look at me after getting her home 3 hours ago"cried Hayden shaking._

_Flynn takes his sister into his arms-led her to the couch in the family room area. "Hayden! We will help out in anyway we can. Asia right now doesn't know she's related to James Diamond at the moment"answered Flynn._

_Hayden shakes again. "You weren't there-when Asia was crying into her brother's shoulders. She didn't understand what was going on"cried Hayden._

_(Racing foosteps) could be heard coming into the family room area._

_"How's Asia we were told in what happen at seaworld, Cory called us at work"answered Sky Shields racing into the family room._

_Hayden looked up with tears coming down her face, she couldn't even answer the question being asked._

_Flynn answered for her. "Asia is upstairs in her bedroom,although refused to eat anything"answered Flynn._

_Sky was about to go upstairs when Cory and the others came home in a flash of lightening._

_Seth and Cory ended up going upstairs to check on Asia at the moment._

_Asia Shields-was thinking some new information given to her at Seaworld. Could it be possible she was related to james diamond of big time rush. _

_Seth and Cory Shields knocked on the doorway of Asia bedroom area._

_"Asia! It's Cory and Seth can we come in?"asked Cory knocking on the doorway._

_Asia stares at the wall in her bedroom-doesn't say a word._

_Doesn't even hear the door opening in the bedroom._

_Cory and Seth walked towards their adopted sister who was staring at the wall at the moment._

_Asia felt movement shifted on the bed._

_"Asia! Sweetie please talk to us"begged Cory._

_Asia turns sightly towards her brothers who were sitting there on the bed. "Leave me alone"begged Asia moving away from Cory and Seth who were on the bed._

_(Cory and Seth came back downstairs)_

_The rest of the ganged looked up from where they were sitting._

_Seeing the look on Cory and Seth faces-it wasn't good news._

_"Asia she didn't say anything to you two?"asked Bryan Shields._

_"No! Just ask us to leave her alone"answered Cory sitting on the couch._

_"Asia probably didn't take the news that well-from that reporter"answered Flynn Summers who comes back-after taking his sister Hayden to their living quarters to get some rest._

_(8 hours later) Asia still didn't budge from her bedroom-even through she was hungry-since hasn't eaten anything since breakfast earlier during the day._

_Almost everyone was asleep in their bedrooms._

_All except Seth,Cory and Jason Shields they were worried about their little adopted sister._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_Aisa Shields happens to be in the pool on the Shields estate-when something strange happen._

_(James,Kendall,Gustavo-he had to come for some reason, Katie-she wanted her sister back,Carlos,Kelly and Logan) had arrived at the estate after getting information from a secret source._

_(Two days later) when Asia had come downstairs after the scarying incident at Seaworld._

_Cory,Seth and jason Shields looked up when seeing their little adopted sister coming down towards the kitchen area of the house._

_"Asia! How are you feeling?"asked Jason Shields who was worried._

_Asia sits on the opposite couch-faces towards them. "Please! Tell me the truth-everything that reporter said was it true?"asked Asia._

_Seth Shields looked at his brothers in the face. "Yes! When I had rescue you from the kidnappers in Miami-Danielle Caine was the one who inform her dad about your background. You had no memory when your stepfather did bad things to you. We just wanted to keep you safe"answered Seth._

_Asia nods her head. "I know you love me very much,although meeting my family I have no knowledge of-not sure"answered Asia._

_"Take your time, you have a long time"answered Cory._

_Asia hugs all three of her adopted family members around the shoulders. "Thanks! For understanding"answered Asia._

_(Back for today) seeing Asia is in the pool at the moment._

_(All the Shields) plus Asia new friends were in the backyard doing different things at the moment._

_Asia was wearing a two piece bathing suit._

_(The group was lead into the backyard) by Mackenzie Sanders-adopted daughter to Greg Sanders._

_Mouths were wide open._

_Gustavo saw Asia in the pool area."You girl get out of the pool, we been looking for you over 5 months ago"shouted Gustavo._

_Asia turns around slowly-seeing two of her adopted family were in the pool with her. "I have a name-it's rude to point to the person your speaking too"answered Asia slowly standing on a step in the pool area._

_"Asia! Here"answered Bryan grabbing a towel off the chair._

_Asia was still in alot of pain-due to the injuries-causing one of her eyes being blind. "Bryan! can you help me?"asked Asia._

_Bryan and Cory were the ones in the pool-Bryan had already gotten out-by climbing out of the pool in 2 seconds later. _

_Bryan gives the towel to Cory who wrapped it around Asia shoulders-carried her out of the pool area._

_Asia was currently seating on Cory lap-wrapped into two towels. "Is there something I can help you with?"asked Asia drinking a protein shake._

_James slowly kneels down in front of Asia form-not happy that his sister is sitting in someone else's lap."Asia! It's James your brother-I had miss you alot"answered James hugging Asia around the shoulders._

_Asia does the only thing she could think of at the moment. "I miss you too,James"whispered Asia._

_James and Asia were smiling at each other._

_James holds out his arms for Asia to take._

_Cory whispers something to Asia. "It's ok to go to James,We will be here if you need help"answered Cory._

_JD-the haskie mixed dog-growled at Gustavo._

_Gustavo barks back at the dog. _

_Asia slowly walks over to JD-her haskie mixed dog."Leave! My dog alone you big fat turd"answered Asia._

_Gustavo faces turns red._

_Logan,Carlos,James and Kendall raced towards their boss in the face._

_"Gustavo! Remember your blood pressure"answered Carlos-who sees corndogs on a table._

_"Carlos! It's fine go ahead"answered Asia heading into the house-followed by JD of course._

_Gustavo turns towards the boys plus Katie. "I will be at our hotel,fix this situation so we can go back home to California"answered Gustavo storming out of the house._

_logan,James and kendall see Carlos eating corndogs._

_"Carlos! We weren't invited to eat the food,came to get my sister"answered kendall._

_Carlos turns towards his friends in the face. "Asia said it was fine"answered Carlos._

_"Speaking of our sister,where did Asia go too?"asked Logan._

_(2 minutes later) they heard a shout being heard from the house._

_(Asia was dress in a pair jeans and tank top)-racing after her dog of course._

_Jason follows his sister too-incase something would happen._

_"James Diamond! Where are you going too"shouted Asia almost tripping over some things in the yard._

_(The boys are confused)_

_"James Diamond is right here"answered Kelly pointing to James of their group._

_(Shields Family Boys) are laughing out loud._

_"Our sister means JD-named after James Diamond-of big time rush-her haskie mixed dog. He's a guide dog who was given by Danielle Caine and Lisa Delko to our adopted sister"answered Sky Shields._

_Logan,Kendall,Kelly,Katie,Carlos and James frozed in their spots._

_"Say that again?"asked Kelly._

_"Say what again?"asked Jayden._

_"Your telling us our little sister is blind?"asked James,Carlos and Logan at once._

_"Due to the injuries she had gotten from being kidnapped in the first place"snapped Mackenzie Sanders._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_James,Logan,Katie,Kendall and Carlos watched Jason Shields followed Asia and JD-the haskie mix-raced off somewhere on the property._

_"James Diamond! Where do you think your going,come back here"shouted Asia._

_James Diamond confused at the moment._

_"James Diamond is right here"answered Carlos pointing to James._

_Shields Family Members laughing._

_"Asia our little adopted sister means JD-the dog who raced off somewhere"answered Bryan laughing on the ground._

_"I don't think that's funny"answered James._

_"We have another dog too-who ususally is with Danielle Caine"answered Sky Shields._

_(4 seconds later) Asia comes racing up towards her brothers. _

_"Asia! Where's Jason and JD?"asked Seth who was wondering._

_Asia looks at her adopted brothers in the face. "Do we have any old towels and a box?"asked Asia who was wondering._

_"Let us go check"answered jayden._

_"Asia,what do you want a box and old towels for?"asked kendall who was curious._

_Asia looks at her adopted brothers in the face. "Jason! Said it was ok"answered Asia._

_(Cory) walking after Asia who hurries with the box._

_(15 minutes later) the group has arrived with the box in Cory hands._

_(Two baby kittens and one puppy were in the box) asleep by each other._

_Cory placed the box in the corner of the laundry room near the kitchen area. He smiles and looks at his siblings in the face._

_Asia get's some water and food for the animals._

_"Wait a minute you don't have any cat food"answered Flynn pointing it out._

_Asia looks at her brothers in the face. "Can we go get some?"asked Asia looking at her adopted family members._

_Jason looks at Cory in the face. "Flynn and Bryan can get some for the two kittens"answered Jason._

_"Hold it! What makes you think we are taking the kittens and puppy with us back to PalmWoods? Gustavo and Mr. Bitters would have a cow"answered James pointing it out._

_Shield Family Members looked at each other in the face._

_Asia standing near them-looking confused. "We aren't keeping them?"asked Asia._

_"No! Palmwoods doesn't allowed animals unless they are in a movie"answered Carlos._

_Asia looks at her adopted family members in the face. "We aren't keeping them?"asked Asia._

_Seth picks Asia up in his arms. "Asia! Of course we are keeping them,why we don't get dressed,Hayden can go help you out ok"answered Seth._

_Hayden had her arms out._

_Asia buries her head into Seth shoulders."No!"wailed Asia._

_Seth looks at Hayden in the face. "Sorry! I don't think she's going to let go"answered Seth._

_katie steps up a little bit. "Can I help you?"asked katie._

_Asia looks at Katie Knight in the face, turns towards her adopted family members in the face._


End file.
